Facettes
by TanCoed
Summary: (UA) Dans un monde où Ianto Jones est infirmier et Jack Harkness chirurgien, les deux hommes ne se sont jamais rencontré. Pourtant, Ianto semble tenir une rancune tenace à l'égard de son ainé et Jack est bien déterminé à comprendre pourquoi. Pour se comprendre, ils ne devront pas oublier que chaque histoire a de multiples facettes...
1. chapter 1

**Hello hello, très chers lecteurs !**

 **J'ai enfin décidé de poster cette histoire qui traine dans un coin de mon esprit depuis des mois à présent. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture et aie plusieurs chapitres d'avance, donc j'espère pouvoir tenir une publication régulière**

 **J'ai découvert Torchwood il y'a un an à présent, et comme beaucoup, la relation entre Jack et Ianto m'a fait fondre... mais m'a également frustrée. Enormément. Et comme il semblerait qu'ils n'auront jamais leur fin heureuse dans un monde rempli** **d'aliens, j'ai eu envie de transposer leur histoire dans notre monde. Cette fic est donc un UA, mon tout premier, alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop raté .**

 **Il ne me reste plus rien à dire à part Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ianto Jones passait une mauvaise journée.

Non pas que sa vie, habituellement, était particulièrement joyeuse, agréable, ou même plaisante. Non, sa vie était certainement confortable, mais pas vraiment heureuse. Ianto s'en accoutumait plutôt bien. La plupart du temps. Et puis, il y'avait des journées comme celle-ci. Des journées où son réveil ne sonnait pas, où il peinait à démarrer sa voiture, trouvait le parking de l'hôpital Saint David complétement bondé, et arrivait terriblement en retard. Des journées, aussi, où il se faisait vomir sur les pieds par un jeune patient. Juste le jour où il avait été suffisamment distrait pour enfiler ses chaussures de ville à la place des baskets usées qu'il portait normalement au travail.

Pestant, Ianto rejoignit Rhys derrière le comptoir où les infirmiers se réunissaient souvent pour bavarder, classer des dossiers, et s'échanger des patients. Il était midi, et l'endroit avait été déserté par l'habituel va-et-vient de jeunes femmes. Les patients devaient recevoir leur repas, et les infirmières devaient manger, elles aussi.

Rhys, le seul autre homme infirmier de tout le service des soins intensifs, profitait de la pause pour classer quelques dossiers négligés. Ianto fronça les sourcils. Rhys plissa le nez, et sans relever les yeux de son travail, fit remarquer :

\- Tu as la même odeur qu'un rat crevé. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Vomi. Sur les chaussures. Le cuir a pris l'odeur.

\- Le cuir ?

Rhys tourna dans sa chaise pour regarder les pieds de son ami. Ses précieuses chaussures en cuir, d'ordinaire si parfaitement cirées, étaient trempées. Ianto avait bien failli les abandonner dans l'évier des toilettes du service. Il l'aurait fait, si se balader en chaussettes dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital n'était pas si peu hygiénique.

Rhys lui jeta un regard désolé. Ianto passa une main fatiguée sur son front.

\- Tu le fais mal, tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le classement. On ne retrouvera jamais les listes de fournitures si tu les mets au même endroit que les horaires du service.

Rhys poussa un gémissement de dépit.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisque je saurai qu'elles sont là.

\- Mais les autres non.

\- Ils n'auront qu'à demander.

\- Ils n'auront pas à le faire si tu classes cette liste à sa place.

Rhys et Ianto se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un léger rire n'échappe au plus imposant des deux. Un fin sourire – le premier de la journée – étira les lèvres de Ianto.

\- Tu es un tel maniaque, mon pote. Très bien, je vais placer cette liste dans son précieux tiroir habituel.

\- Là où elle doit être, se borna Ianto.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Rhys jeta un regard affectueux à son ami, alors que celui-ci s'appuyait contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

Ianto et lui se connaissait depuis l'école primaire. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement populaires, parmi les enfants de leur âge. Rhys, avec son embonpoint qu'il portait depuis sa tendre enfant, était un sujet de moquerie facile. Quant à Ianto, il avait toujours été si calme et discret, que personne ne prenait le temps de lui parler. Ils s'étaient un peu retrouvés ensemble par défaut. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours les derniers choisis quand il s'agissait de sport. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais un partenaire avec qui travailler. Parce que la calme présence de Ianto était un délicieux changement pour Rhys qui passait son temps dans une maison où les cris semblaient en permanence résonner. Parce que la chaleur et l'affection exubérante de Rhys réchauffaient Ianto que personne ne prenait dans ses bras depuis que son père était mort. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, passant l'ensemble de leur études à deux et finissant dans le même hôpital.

Ils étaient aussi différents que possible. Rhys était un homme large, social, qui avait le rire facile, et toujours une bonne blague au coin des lèvres. Ianto, lui, était fin, introverti, et les sourires qui éclairaient son visage ombragé étaient bien rares.

Pourtant, Rhys ne rêverait pas d'un meilleur ami. Même si Ianto, avec son corps svelte, ses yeux bleus orages, et son visage aux traits presque juvéniles, lui filait parfois des complexes.

\- J'ai une paire de baskets de rechange dans le vestiaire, si tu veux, proposa Rhys, alors que Ianto fronçait toujours les sourcils à ses chaussures détrempées.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, mais acquiesça à contrecœur.

\- Merci.

Rhys ne put retenir un bruyant éclat de rire, devant l'air mi-dégoûté, mi-reconnaissant de Ianto.

* * *

Ianto flottait dans les chaussures de Rhys, mais au moins pouvait-il marcher sans craindre de dégager la délicate odeur du vomi du jeune Jonah Bevan, quinze ans ans, et leucémique. Ianto se demandait parfois à quel moment penser à un jeune garçon courant vers une mort presque certaine ne lui arrachait plus le moindre pincement au cœur.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la mort, travaillant ici depuis deux ans à présent. Mais, avant, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'éprouver de la peine. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de s'accrocher à ses patients, de les consoler, et parfois, de les regretter. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus leur sort à cœur, non, pas du tout. C'était juste que, depuis quelques mois, il ne se prenait plus à éprouver une affection particulière pour eux. Il ne s'attachait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Plus depuis Lisa.

Ianto secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Ce soir peut-être. En compagnie d'une bouteille de scotch. Oui, ça sonnait comme un bon plan.

Il passa une nouvelle fois devant le comptoir des infirmiers. Il venait de répondre à un autre appel depuis la chambre de Jonah, et avait encore une fois dû le tenir alors qu'il rendait son maigre déjeuner. Ses chaussures, au moins, pensa sarcastiquement Ianto, avaient survécu à l'expérience cette fois. Mais le léger dégoût de lui-même, que Ianto ressentait à chaque fois qu'il remarquait son absence d'émotion devant la détresse de l'adolescent, ne faisait que croître.

Il entendit son nom être gaiement appelé. Ianto ralentit l'allure, se tournant vers Emma Cowell, une jeune recrue, encore fraîche des cours, et qui, il l'avait remarqué avec regret, semblait avoir des vues sur lui.

Emma lui offrit un grand sourire. Ianto n'y répondit qu'à moitié. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'observer cette fille tenter vaillamment de flirter avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas mignonne. Non, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux, Emma était assurément au goût de n'importe qui. Mais Ianto n'aimait pas être le centre de ce genre d'attention. Il avait tellement l'impression de trahir Lisa.

\- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui, sourit gaiement Emma.

\- J'étais en retard.

\- Panne de réveil ?

Ianto acquiesça sans un mot. Emma sembla hésiter un instant. Ianto vit le moment où elle rassemblait son courage. Il l'entendit presque déjà l'inviter à sortir. Il se crispa. Il ne pouvait pas. Juste au moment où les mots redoutés se formaient sur les lèvres de la jolie Emma, Rhys déboula, l'air affairé, et agrippa Ianto par le bras.

\- Ianto, je te cherchais ! Estelle a été admise aux urgences, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir…

Ianto était déjà parti. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Rhys pour disparaître. Il n'éprouva qu'une étincelle de soulagement, à l'idée d'avoir évité l'invitation d'Emma. Ce sentiment, cependant, fut rapidement remplacé par une sourde angoisse.

Ianto parcourut les couloirs, prit l'ascenseur, évita quelques collègues pressés, et enfin, arriva aux urgences. Il arrêta une femme d'âge mûr qui passait par là, lui demanda si elle pouvait lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver Estelle, et fut redirigé vers une chambre, au fond d'une allée.

Ianto se précipita, nerveux, vers la dite-chambre.

Il avait rencontré Estelle lors de son premier mois à l'hôpital. Elle avait plus de quatre-vingt ans, mais son sourire et son regard était encore plein de vitalité, de chaleur, de joie de vivre. Alors que Ianto tentait maladroitement de lui changer sa perfusion, elle lui avait dit à quel point elle le trouvait beau. Ianto avait rougi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce compliment le gênait autant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à en recevoir de la part d'une vieille femme atteinte de pneumonie. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

Tout cela pour dire que Ianto s'était très vite pris d'affection pour Estelle, et le sentiment avait été réciproque. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se rencontrent pour boire un café, le mercredi. Il n'était pas rare non plus, malheureusement, que Ianto croise Estelle dans une chambre, alitée, et branchée à divers appareils. Sa santé s'effritait avec le temps, mais son sourire, lui, ne faiblissait jamais.

Ianto s'inquiétait donc de savoir ce qui l'avait conduit aux urgences, cette fois.

Il déboula dans la chambre, et une paire d'yeux brun clair se posa sur lui. Estelle lui offrit un chaleureux sourire, et Ianto sentit sa nervosité se dissiper. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il réalisa qu'il avait enfin ressenti quelque chose. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Puis son regard se posa sur la jambe plâtrée de son amie, et Ianto soupira :

\- Oh, Estelle, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une petite glissade dans la rue. Rien de bien méchant. C'était à cause du verglas, les trottoirs sont vicieux, en cette saison.

\- Il va falloir opérer ?

\- Non, mais il n'y a personne pour me récupérer. Alors ils ont décidé de me garder. Ils doivent vraiment aimer ma compagnie.

Ianto lui offrit un triste sourire.

\- Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

Ianto avait une fois proposé à Estelle, sur un coup de tête, de venir habiter avec lui. C'était juste après Lisa. Il se sentait perdu, seul, et les médecins faisaient tout leur possible pour enfermer la vieille dame dans un home, la où on s'occuperait bien d'elle, d'après eux. Ils lui martelaient qu'une femme de son âge ne pouvait plus vivre seule. Estelle refusait d'être placée, et Ianto désespérait, dans son appartement vide. Alors il avait proposé une cohabitation, tandis qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle, après leur café hebdomadaire. Estelle lui avait donné un coup de sac dans le ventre, lui reprochant de vouloir, lui aussi, lui arracher sa liberté. Puis, doucement, une fois chez elle, Estelle l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait laissé pleurer sa solitude, sa peine, et sa douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas accepté sa proposition, Ianto était toujours seul, et les médecins essayaient toujours de mettre Estelle en « sécurité ».

Cet accident pourrait bien être celui qui leur permettrait d'avoir gain de cause. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il ne servait en rien d'en discuter, alors Ianto demanda simplement :

\- Tu as eu à manger ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Tu es confortablement installée ?

\- Mais oui, Ianto. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à la morphine dont on te gave.

Estelle lui lança un sourire insolent.

\- C'est une sensation particulièrement agréable.

Ianto eut un pâle rire. Estelle lui demanda, un peu plus sérieusement :

\- Cela ne te dérangerait pas de récupérer Moses ? Je n'aime pas le savoir seul, et Dieu sait combien de temps il vont me garder ici.

Moses était le chat d'Estelle. Ianto accepta silencieusement. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre la main de la vieille dame dans la sienne, la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit brutalement, et ce fut comme si une tornade pénétrait dans la chambre.

\- Estelle ! Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé bon sang ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand quelque chose arrive, je veux que tu m'appelles !

Ianto se figea en silence alors qu'un homme, les cheveux ébouriffés et portant une blouse de médecin, se précipita au coté d'Estelle, un air profondément inquiet sur le visage.

\- Jack, je vais bien, arrête de t'énerver autant, voyons ! Ce n'était qu'une petite chute, je sais à quel point tu es occupé, je n'allais pas te déranger pour si peu !

\- Une petite chute ? Tu te moques de moi ? Regarde l'état de ta jambe !

\- Jack Harkness, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Le médecin se calma aussitôt. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant davantage encore. Il sembla alors remarquer Ianto, et, lui offrant un sourire étincelant qui s'accompagnait de deux fossettes, il lui tendit la main.

\- Docteur Jack Harkness. Et vous êtes ?

Ianto fixa la main tendue, puis le visage magnifique de Jack, avant que son regard ne plonge dans les brillant yeux bleu roi. Une brûlure trop familière se réveillait dans son cœur, et un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Sans un mot, Ianto quitta la chambre en coup de vent.

Jack resta un moment, la main tendu, et le regard planté là où se trouvait encore le jeune infirmier quelques secondes plus tôt. Perplexe, et un peu vexé, il se tourna vers Estelle. Il remarqua l'air peiné de la petite dame.

\- Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi a t'il fui comme ça ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Sa voix était sèche et agacée. Il ne comprenait pas, et s'il y'avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre. Estelle lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Son nom est Ianto Jones. Et il n'a pas de problème Jack.

\- Le Ianto Jones ? Celui qui t'achète un café tous les mercredi ?

\- Lui-même.

Jack tourna la tête vers la porte, comme s'il pouvait encore y apercevoir le jeune homme. Estelle lui avait souvent parlé de Ianto Jones, l'adorable infirmier qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

La réaction glaciale dont Jack venait d'être témoin ne correspondait en rien aux descriptions qu'elle lui avait faites.

\- Qu'as tu pu lui raconter sur moi qui le fasse fuir comme ça ?

\- Absolument rien, voyons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Mais Ianto est un garçon compliqué. Et tellement triste.

Jack hocha la tête distraitement. Le regard brisé du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait aussitôt eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Ianto Jones s'était déjà échappé.

Jack se secoua. Il esquissa un sourire salace :

\- Tu avais tort, par contre. Il n'est pas adorable. Il est super sexy !

Estelle laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Oh Jack ! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

Jack repensa à ces délicieuses lèvres pleines, et à ce petit nez retroussé.

\- Jamais non, confirma t'il.

\- Son fessier est en effet remarquable.

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'éclater de rire :

\- Estelle ! Tu es pire que moi.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, que Jack retourna.

Le chirurgien se leva alors :

\- Bon, heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai une opération dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien Jack. Tu te fais du souci pour rien.

Jack coula un regard affectueux à sa voisine. Il adorait littéralement Estelle, mais elle pouvait être bien bornée.

\- Je n'aurais pas à me faire du souci si tu appelais quand quelque chose t'arrivait.

Le médecin se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Estelle, et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. Il grimaçait déjà à la pensée des étages qu'il devrait parcourir en courant afin d'éviter d'être en retard.

La voix d'Estelle le retint :

\- Oh Jack, cela ne te dérangerait pas de récupérer Moses, ce soir ?

\- C'était déjà prévu !

Et Jack disparut en courant, sa blouse ouverte flottant derrière lui. Estelle sourit. Jack avait toujours eu un certain panache, un petit côté flamboyant, qui lui allait très bien.

Mais Estelle voyait, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans les yeux de Jack, à quel point il était seul.

Cette lueur de solitude, les yeux de Ianto l'avaient aussi.

La vieille femme émit un petit soupir de contentement. Enfin réussir à leur arranger une rencontre valait bien une jambe cassée, pensa t'elle, satisfaite.

 _Depuis le temps que j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre… Le hasard fait bien les choses._

Seul l'étrange réaction de Ianto l'inquiétait.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas cacher quelque chose de bien grave, si ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, j'adorerais avoir vos commentaires ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est juste pour me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête ici le massacre**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, très chers lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir jeté un oeil à cette histoire !**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jack se frotta la nuque et étouffa un bâillement dans sa paume. La journée avait été longue, tellement longue. Éprouvante, aussi. Une petite fille était décédée sur sa table d'opération. Accident de la route. Hémorragie interne. Arrêt cardiaque.

Jasmine, qu'elle s'appelait.

Jack avait encore ses mains gantées entre ses côtes, quand l'affreuse sonnerie avait retenti. La réanimation n'avait même pas pu être envisageable.

Foutu timing. Foutu accident. Foutu gamine pour avoir traversé au rouge. Foutu camion pour l'avoir fauchée.

Jack se sentait amer. Il se sentait toujours amer, quand un de ses patients mourrait. Et cela arrivait souvent. On ne devient pas chirurgien, spécialisé en problèmes cardiaques, lorsqu'on ne veut pas saluer la mort de temps à autre.

Mais Jack voulait les sauver. Il voulait tous les sauver. Appelez ça un complexe du héros, si vous voulez.

Depuis toujours, Jack avait au fond de lui cette envie d'être un héro, cette envie d'être celui capable de sauver la situation. Celui qui savait être le dernier espoir.

Il endurait parfaitement la pression. Il savait toujours comment réagir. Il était toujours fiable.

Mais oh, comme les défaites lui faisaient mal. Comme il haïssait se sentir impuissant. Comme il haïssait regarder une gamine mourir.

Jack se secoua. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer trop longtemps. Aller de l'avant, c'était sa devise.

Ne pas regarder en arrière, pour ne pas sombrer. Ne pas penser à la gamine, à papa, à maman, ou à Gray. Non, surtout pas.

L'air frais de ce début janvier lui fouetta le visage, et Jack revint à la réalité. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était sorti de l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Aussitôt, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Son sourire, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Brillant, avenant, arrogant.

C'était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Jack n'habitait pas loin de l'hôpital – à deux rues à peine, en réalité. Son immeuble n'était pas aussi chic qu'on pourrait s'y attendre, compte tenu de son métier. Son appartement pouvait même paraître presque petit. Mais c'était chez lui, et Jack avait depuis longtemps décidé que ça le resterait.

Surtout qu'il y'avait Estelle, qui vivait juste en face. Et jamais Jack n'abandonnerait sa quasi-cohabitation avec la petite dame.

Tout en jetant son écharpe et son manteau sur son canapé, Jack se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Puis, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'en face.

Il souleva le pot de fleur à gauche de l'entrée, persuadé d'y trouver les clefs. Estelle laissait toujours un double là, au cas ou. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le confier à Jack, ou à qui que ce soit. Le chirurgien trouvait ça ridicule. Elle prenait quand même le risque de se faire cambrioler.

Quand il lui faisait remarquer cela, Estelle lui disait toujours qu'elle préférait qu'on la vole sans casser sa porte.

Jack avait donc raison, d'être tellement sûr de trouver là la petite clef qui lui permettrait de récupérer Moses – ce chat devait être devenu presque fou, à ne pas voir sa maîtresse de la journée.

Mais la clef n'y était pas.

Confus, Jack souleva le pot de droite, mais la clef n'était pas là non plus.

\- Quoi ? marmonna t'il pour lui-même.

Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Retourner à l'hôpital pour demander ses clefs à Estelle ? Attendre le lendemain et prendre le risque que Moses ravage l'appartement ?

Jack allait prendre le parti de téléphoner à l'hôpital pour demander des explications à sa voisine, quand il entendit du bruit venant de l'appartement.

Il se tendit instantanément. Ainsi, ce qu'il avait toujours prédit était en train d'arriver. Un sombre idiot tentait de voler son Estelle.

Jack bandit ses muscles. Il était plutôt bien bâti, et intiment persuadé de pouvoir s'occuper seul du petit merdeux qui se cachait derrière la porte. Encore son complexe du héro qui parlait, sans doute.

Prêt à se jeter au cou du cambrioleur, Jack frappa violemment contre la porte.

Il entendit des pas discrets se glisser jusqu'à l'entrée. Jack serra les dents, et les poings.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et avant qu'il ait pu porter un magnifique crochet du droit au nez de la personne qui se trouvait derrière, il reconnut le dit-nez. Retroussé, avec un discret point de beauté sur le bout. Et au dessus, deux yeux bleus-orages interrogateurs.

\- Ianto Jones ! s'exclama Jack.

C'était l'infirmier qui l'avait fui, un peu plus tôt. L'ami d'Estelle. Aussitôt, Jack se détendit.

Ianto, au contraire, se raidit visiblement. Jack pu voir son regard se durcir et sa mâchoire se crisper. Que lui reprochait-il, bon sang ?

\- Docteur Harkness, salua poliment, mais glacialement, le jeune homme. Que faites-vous ici ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Estelle m'a demandé de m'occuper de Moses, en son absence.

La confusion fut clairement lisible, pendant quelques secondes, sur les traits du jeune Jones. Mais il reprit si rapidement son masque impassible que Jack crut avoir rêvé.

\- C'est étonnant. Elle m'a demandé la même chose. J'étais venu récupérer Moses, et j'étais en train de rassembler ses affaires quand vous m'avez… interrompu.

Le regard de Jack s'éclaira de compréhension. Il était un peu amusé aussi.

Il ne crut pas une seule seconde qu'Estelle ait pu demander aux deux hommes de récupérer son chat, sans savoir précisément ce qu'elle faisait. Estelle avait peut-être une jambe dans le plâtre, mais elle était surtout l'entremetteuse la plus assidue que Jack connaissait.

Il eut envie de rire. Il aurait ri, si le regard de Ianto n'avait pas été aussi… froid.

Jack choisit d'éluder la question du petit jeu d'Estelle. Clairement, ce jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire à lui.

\- Je la connais depuis des années, et puis, j'habite en face. Ce serait plus simple si c'était moi qui m'occupais de lui. Pas de déménagement impliqué, comme ça, sourit-il.

\- Comment ça, vous habitez en face ? Attendez, vous êtes le fameux Jack, le Jack d'Estelle ?

Jack fut surpris de cette appellation, mais sourit encore plus largement. Au moins, le ton incrédule de Ianto avait remplacé sa froideur.

\- Lui-même. Dois-je comprendre qu'elle t'a parlé de moi ?

Jack n'avait pas pu se retenir, et son ton était devenu légèrement charmeur. Ianto le cherchait, en même temps, avec ses lèvres en bouton de rose, et ses pommettes délicatement tracées. Jack en ferait bien son dîner.

Ianto, dans tous les cas, ne sembla pas remarquer le flirt. Il avait l'air profondément confus.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé… Que le Jack d'Estelle était vous. Elle vous adore tellement. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien.

Ianto semblait absent. Jack haussa un sourcil surpris, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation :

\- Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai compris que l'infirmier qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou en me voyant, était en fait l'adorable Ianto Jones dont Estelle me bassine les oreilles depuis des mois.

Ianto lui lança un regard fier, comme s'il le défiait de critiquer son comportement du début d'après-midi. Jack pensa qu'il adorerait faire plier cette fierté.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Estelle de cesser de me qualifier d'adorable. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'introduction rêvée.

\- Pourtant tu l'es certainement, lâcha nonchalamment Jack, ne se gênant pas pour détailler ouvertement le jeune homme.

Ianto roula les yeux, et sa bouche prit une moue sarcastique, que Jack trouva définitivement délicieuse.

\- C'est du harcèlement, monsieur.

\- Seulement si tu veux que ce le soit, ronronna presque Jack, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Ianto sembla sur le point de répliquer, peut-être de flirter en retour, Jack espérait, quand une soudaine réalisation parut le frapper. Il recula de quelques pas.

\- Bien, je devrais m'en aller. Occupez-vous bien de Moses.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Prendre un café, peut-être ?

Jack avait envie d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir. Sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au sang de la gamine qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Et ce Ianto, dans son jeans parfaitement serrant et sa chemise blanche ouverte sur un T-shirt noir, était la parfaite distraction.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard indéfinissable.

\- Non.

Et sans un mot de plus, Ianto le bouscula et se précipita dans le couloir. Jack eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Cela commençait à devenir un scénario récurrent, s'agaça Jack.

Estelle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas avec ce Ianto Jones.

Et Jack était bien déterminé à comprendre quoi.

* * *

Ianto courrait. Il courrait loin de l'appartement d'Estelle, loin de Jack Harkness. Ce Jack Harkness qu'il n'avait jamais associé au voisin bienveillant de la vieille femme. Ce Jack qu'il essayait depuis six mois maintenant d'haïr de toute son âme. Ce Jack qu'il était persuadé d'haïr de toute son âme.

Ce Jack qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce Jack qui n'en avait sans doute rien à faire. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ?

Il était tellement arrogant, tellement au dessus de tout.

Ce Jack qui avait flirté avec lui. Ce Jack que Ianto, l'espace d'un fragment de seconde, s'était pris à apprécier.

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il trahir Lisa à ce point ?

Ianto avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait plus vers où il courrait. Vers la baie sans doute. Ses pas le menaient toujours à la baie.

Sur leur banc. Sur le banc où il avait embrassé Lisa pour la première fois. Sur le banc où il avait hésité tellement de fois à lui demander sa main. Sur le banc où il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ne le ferait jamais.

Il devait se sentir à nouveau proche de Lisa. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Alors à la fin de sa course, Ianto se retrouverait devant ce banc, à tenter de rendre les souvenirs tangibles.

Mais pour l'instant, Ianto courrait. Ianto courrait, et essayait de comprendre. Dans sa confusion, il essayait de comprendre.

Il essayait de comprendre comment, même pour une seconde, il avait pu apprécier celui qui avait tué sa petite-amie.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, cela réconfortera la case review prévue à cet effet, je suis certaine qu'elle doit se sentir bien seule, en ces froids mois d'hiver... Une petite review lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien ^^ Et cela me ferait plaisir également, quelques soient vos impressions ^^**

 **Et Joyeux Noël !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Bonne année !**

 **J'ai bien avancé dans cette histoire ( tellement que j'en ai oublié de poster... Désolé), et je peux maintenant dire que je maintiendrais un rythme régulier d'un chapitre par semaine, probablement le samedi et le dimanche.**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Ne pas en recevoir, au début, alors que je voyais mon compteur de vue augmenter, m'a fait un peu peur - je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que cette histoire mérite d'être postée. Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont fait savoir qu'ils désiraient lire la suite, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ^^**

 **Ceci étant dit : Bonne Lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Jack avait passé une mauvaise nuit. C'était inhabituel. Il avait l'habitude de dormir peu, mais de dormir bien. Cinq heures pleines de sommeil par nuit lui avaient toujours semblées amplement suffisantes, et son métabolisme n'avait jamais eu l'idée de protester.

Mais Jack avait mal dormi, et son corps, d'ordinaire si docile, semblait désormais lui faire payer ses années de négligences.

Ses paupières étaient comme plombées, sa nuque était raide, et chaque pas lui arrachait un soupir.

En d'autres termes, Jack Harkness était fatigué. Et profondément irrité.

Jack avait l'habitude de bien dormir, peu importait ce qui lui était arrivé durant la journée. Qu'il ait perdu un patient ou trois n'influençait jamais son sommeil. Il n'avait même pas besoin de somnifères pour s'en assurer. C'était écrit en grand, quelque part dans son organisme : « dors pour ne pas faire d'erreurs stupides demain ».

Mais quelque chose avait envoyé cet ordre sacré aux oubliettes.

Et ce quelque chose était un adorable, mais très fuyant, infirmier.

Jack avait passé la nuit a pensé à Ianto Jones. Selon les circonstances, penser à Ianto Jones aurait pu être tout à fait agréable, et aurait bien mériter la perte de quelques minutes de sommeil, le temps de se débarrasser d'une tension trop longtemps accumulée.

Mais, malheureusement, son esprit n'avait pas été occupé par ce type de pensées.

Non, au lieu de bien sagement profiter de sa nuit, Jack, ou du moins une partie très agaçante de son cerveau, avait préféré se demander ce qui pouvait bien pousser le jeune homme à le fuir ainsi.

Cela avait duré des heures. Des heures à se retourner, encore et encore, à creuser dans sa mémoire, dans l'espoir de se souvenir de l'affront qu'il avait pu faire subir au jeune infirmier. Des heures à essayer d'interpréter son comportement. Etait-ce vraiment une fuite ? Du rejet ? De la gêne ?

Et pendant ces heures, Jack ne cessait de se demander pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Pourquoi l'attitude de Ianto Jones à son égard le perturbait tellement. D'accord, il avait un visage d'ange, et les fesses de Lucifer en personne, mais cela n'expliquait pas totalement la profonde frustration que Jack ressentait en le sachant hors de sa portée. Jack n'avait jamais été du genre à s'offusquer d'un rejet. Quand une des ses envies d'un soir ne semblait pas intéressée, il passait juste à la suivante. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser longtemps.

Mais ce qui l'ennuyait, à propos de Ianto Jones, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas eu de rejet, justement. Pas de regard dégoûté, ou de mots d'excuses. Juste ces pas précipités, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter être en sa présence. Jack n'était même pas certain que le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il flirtait avec lui.

Ce fut une demi-heure avant que son alarme sonne que Jack avait eu la révélation. Bien sûr, que Jones avait remarqué son flirt. Bien sûr, qu'il avait dû avoir eu vent de sa réputation, à l'hôpital.

Et ce Jones était purement et simplement horrifié à l'idée d'être l'objet de son attention.

Encore un petit hétéro trop inconfortable avec sa propre sexualité pour souffrir de se faire draguer par un mec, avait pensé Jack, irrité, en se levant du lit.

Et maintenant qu'il parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital, Jack était non seulement éreinté, mais également profondément agacé. Il avait perdu une nuit de sommeil pour en venir à cette conclusion évidente. Il était passé par les théories les plus abracadabrantes – bon dieu, il avait même un instant envisagé que l'infirmier était en réalité un agent secret ! – pour finalement en arriver là. C'était déplorable.

Jack oubliait trop souvent à quel point la société du vingt-et-unième siècle pouvait encore se montrer rétrograde. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier encore plus souvent.

Ce fut donc épuisé, vexé, et passablement de mauvaise humeur, que Jack arriva prêt du comptoir des infirmières, où son horaire du jour devait lui être confirmé. Jack savait déjà que, par chance, il aurait une journée courte, et peu remplie. Il devait vérifier l'état de ses patients qui étaient déjà passés en chirurgie, et n'avait qu'une seule intervention prévue pour la fin d'après-midi. Il aurait le temps de faire une courte sieste d'ici là.

\- Oi, Capt'ain, tu nous honores enfin de ta présence ?

Jack se retint de grogner en direction d'Owen. Le docteur Owen Harper, comme il aimait se présenter lui-même, avait été son interne en chirurgie, quand il avait vingt-quatre ans. Il s'était ensuite orienté vers la neurochirurgie, gagnant, quelques années plus tard, le droit de considérer Jack comme un collègue, et non plus comme son boss.

Mais ce stupide surnom de « Capt'ain », lui était resté, depuis que, lors de son premier jour, le jeune Harper, après que Jack lui aie aboyé ses ordres à la figure, avait accompli un parfait salut militaire en claironnant « Oui Capt'ain, mon Capt'ain ».

Les deux médecins s'étaient par la suite découvert une passion commune pour Robin Williams.

Owen avait vingt-huit ans maintenant, avait perdu un peu de son effronterie, mais gagné en sarcasme et froideur.

\- Ne crie pas si fort, Owen. J'ai une de ces migraines, gémit piteusement Jack.

\- T'as encore la gueule de bois ? Bon sang, Jack, tu m'avais promis de ne plus boire en semaine.

\- On s'était mutuellement promis de ne plus boire en semaine, et je tiens à te rappeler que tu as brisé cette promesse il y'a un mois déjà. Et non, je n'ai pas la gueule de bois. J'ai juste mal dormi.

Le froncement de sourcil d'Owen fut remplacé par une grimace.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu as mal dormi. Une des infirmières, encore ?

\- Ta question sous-entend que tu veux savoir, au contraire, Owen. Mais j'étais seul.

Cette fois, Owen haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Après ce qui est arrivé à la gamine sur ta table d'op', j'aurais pensé…

\- J'apprécie ton tact, Owen, vraiment… soupira Jack.

Il avait réussi à oublier la gamine.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de tact, Capt'ain. Mais tu as l'air tellement irrité, que je vais me faire l'affront de te demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jack eut presque envie de lui balancer toute l'histoire. Il était assez certain qu'Owen en rirait, et l'insulterait presque pour être si souvent persuadé que le monde n'était qu'un gigantesque arc-en-ciel de diversité sexuelles. Jack savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre les sarcasmes réconfortants de son ami.

Mais il pouvait voir d'ici les oreilles d'une jeune infirmière traînés dans leur conversation.

Jack haussa donc les épaules :

\- Juste un autre gars trop hétéro pour moi. Ça m'apprendra à piocher dans le personnel de l'hôpital.

\- T'as pas dormi à cause d'un simple râteau ? Mec, il faut vraiment que t'apprennes à gérer ton ego, il va finir par te sortir par les oreilles.

\- Tu es neurochirurgien, tu es supposé savoir que l'amour-propre ne dégouline pas des oreilles des gens.

\- Dans ton cas, Capt'ain, rien ne m'étonnerait. Bon, tu le prends, ton horaire ? Tu as encore du boulot, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas parce que un mec t'a dit non.

Jack soupira, et offrit un étincelant sourire à la jeune infirmière.

Ianto avait eu l'esprit ailleurs toute la matinée. Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait encore les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour calmer ses sanglots lui donnait un léger mal de tête.

Il avait beau avoir essayé toute la nuit, il n'avait pas réussi à se pardonner son affection éclair pour Jack Harkness.

Il devrait le haïr. Il avait passé six mois à la haïr. Alors pourquoi maintenant, il n'y arrivait plus ?

Sans doute parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à associer le Docteur Harkness qu'il méprisait tant au Jack d'Estelle, qu'elle adorait tellement. Sans doute, aussi, parce que parler avec l'homme avait quelque peu détruit le monstre d'arrogance et d'indifférence qu'il s'était construit. Il avait vu la détresse de Jack, quand il avait déboulé dans la chambre d'Estelle. Il avait perçu le ton chaleureux de sa voix, quand il lui avait proposé de prendre soin de Moses.

Ce Jack-là, qu'il avait si brièvement rencontré, n'était en rien celui qu'il avait imaginé. Et Ianto avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pendant six mois, il avait eu un coupable tout désigné pour la mort de Lisa. Mais maintenant que ce monstre ne semblait plus réel, qui lui restait-il à blâmer ? À part lui-même.

Ianto avait passé la matinée à secouer ces pensées hors de son esprit. Deux brèves rencontres ne prouvaient rien. Le Docteur Jack Harkness avait peut-être paru à son avantage, la veille, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Absolument rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, Ianto n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu la manière dont l'homme l'avait détaillé. Son attitude chaleureuse et avenante n'était sans doute qu'un truc pour le traîner dans son lit.

Ianto eut un reniflement méprisant, et Rhys leva les yeux du dossier qu'il relisait.

\- Tu vas continuer à fusiller le vide du regard encore longtemps, ou tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Ianto eut un léger sursaut, et fusilla, sans vraiment le vouloir, son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Je ne fais que demander, se défendit aussitôt Rhys, en levant les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, cracha Ianto, un peu trop sèchement.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à Rhys de Jack Harkness et de son implication dans la mort de Lisa. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Rhys eut l'air un peu vexé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu creuser plus loin le problème, Emma et une de leur collègue, Beth, arrivèrent à portée de voix.

\- … Quand même dommage, qu'il soit tellement intéressé par les hommes, soupira Beth.

\- Oh, de ce que je sais, les femmes sont à son goût aussi ! gloussa Emma.

\- Non !

\- Si ! Tu es nouvelle, c'est pour ça que tu ne le sais pas, mais tout le monde ici…

\- De qui vous parler ? interrompit joyeusement Rhys.

Ianto, lui, s'était davantage renfrogné. Il avait déjà une très nette idée de qui parlaient les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait souffert ce genre de commérages depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.

Ianto n'aimait pas les rumeurs, mais à son grand damne, Rhys était la plus grande commère qu'il connaissait.

Emma s'approcha avec un air de conspiratrice, et, en se glissant entre Rhys et Ianto, murmura :

\- Du Docteur Harkness.

\- Jack Harkness ? sourit Rhys. Dire qu'il est bi est encore considéré comme un secret ?

\- Non, bien sûr, pouffa Emma.

\- Moi je ne savais pas, clarifia Beth. Mais cela semble être une connaissance assez répandue, dans l'hôpital…

\- Il n'a jamais rien fait pour le cacher, expliqua posément Rhys.

Emma lui envoya un sourire de connivence, auquel Rhys répondit. Ianto, lui, cherchait la plus proche issue de secours. Jack Harkness occupait suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin, en plus, d'entendre parler de sa vie sexuelle trop bien connue dans leur service.

\- J'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et le docteur Harper, ce matin, poursuivit Emma. Ils parlaient des activités d'Harkness la nuit dernière…

\- Pitié, soupira Ianto, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Emma lui donna un coup de coude joueur pour lui signifier de se taire, et Ianto se résigna à attendre la fin de son supplice.

\- Le fait est que Harkness n'a apparemment pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Un gars l'aurait rejeté.

Ianto éprouva une délicieuse, et très étrange, satisfaction en entendant cela.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Rhys, avide comme toujours.

\- On ne sait pas, soupira Emma. Mais ça reste une nouvelle. Qui serait assez fou pour se refuser une chance avec Harkness. Je veux dire, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

\- A vrai dire, non, rit Rhys. Je connais tous les exploits sexuels de cet homme, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu. Il n'a rien de particulier.

\- Oh, Ianto, ne sois pas jaloux, tu es magnifique, toi aussi, minauda Emma. Mais ne mens pas, Jack Harkness a presque quelque chose de divin.

\- Le complexe du chirurgien, lâcha sarcastiquement Ianto.

Emma rit, persuadée que Ianto jalousait son intérêt pour Jack.

\- Oh, mais je ne vous aies pas dit la meilleure partie ! s'écria Emma. Apparemment, ce serait un homme de l'hôpital. Et connaissant l'affection d'Harkness pour les infirmières, peut-être même que c'est l'un de vous deux !

Ianto et Rhys échangèrent un regard, alors qu'Emma s'éloignait avec Beth, toute deux riant joyeusement à la blague.

Ianto était figé. Jack Harkness avait laissé sous-entendre qu'un homme de l'hôpital l'avait rejeté la veille. Hors, Ianto savait pour sûr, que Jack était rentré seul – il l'avait après tout invité à prendre un verre.

Donc le soir précédent, Jack ne pouvait pas avoir de rendez-vous programmé avec un autre membre du personnel de l'hôpital. Au début de leur conversation avec Emma, Ianto avait simplement assumé que Jack était sorti après son départ pour chercher de la compagnie.

Qu'il soit tombé sur un collègue par hasard était très peu probable.

Conclusion : Jack Harkness avait possiblement interprété sa fuite comme un rejet du flirt innocent qu'il avait commencé.

Ianto était sonné. Le voilà devenu, à l'insu de tous, un sujet de commérage.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé Harkness baladé, en tout cas, dit simplement Rhys, un sourire dans la voix.

Ianto lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Je pense que c'est peut-être moi.

Et alors que le visage de Rhys se tordait dans un très convaincant masque de stupeur, l'alarme d'une chambre proche retentit. Ianto courrait dans cette direction dans la seconde qui suivit. Le travail avant tout.

Il allait assister le patient.

Et ensuite, ensuite seulement, il retrouverait Jack Harkness pour lui faire payer le fait de répandre de fausses rumeurs à son propos.

Et Ianto n'en avait strictement rien à faire, que personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il avait enfin une occasion en or d'hurler à pleins poumons sur l'homme qui avait ravagé sa vie.

Il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

* * *

 **Voilàaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ils me font vraiment plaisir ^^**

 **A dans une semaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello très cher lecteur !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, posté à l'heure ! Youpi ! ( oui, je suis assez fière de moi )**

 **Un immense merci à et Dibart pour leur review sur le chapitre ****précédent ! ^^ Cela me rassure vraiment de savoir que certaines personnes pourraient vouloir la suite de cette histoire, et me motive énormément :) Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou en follow !**

 **Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

Ianto était furieux. Il ne savait presque plus pourquoi. Mais il l'était certainement. Furieux contre les médecins qui refusaient toujours de laisser partir Estelle. Furieux contre Rhys, qui l'avait poursuivi toute la journée afin d'obtenir des explications.

Furieux contre les paris qu'Emma organisait à propos de l'identité de l'idiot s'étant refusé au « sexy Harkness ». Furieux contre lui-même de se sentir tellement humilié. Furieux contre Jack, d'avoir mal interprété la situation.

Parce qu'évidemment, le grand, l'unique, docteur Jack Harkness avait dû se précipiter sur les mauvaises conclusions, incapable qu'il était de comprendre qu'on pouvait tout simplement ne pas l'aimer. Oh oui, c'était tellement plus simple, de catégoriser Ianto comme un petit hétéro bien coincé, plutôt que de se remettre en question. Plutôt que de se demander quel mal l'éminent docteur qu'il était avait bien pu faire au jeune infirmier pour que ce dernier le fuie de la sorte.

De toute façon, Ianto se doutait que Jack n'aurait jamais trouvé la réponse, même si son arrogance lui avait permis d'essayer. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de se souvenir de Lisa ? Pourquoi se serait-il ennuyé à se renseigner sur elle ? Il n'avait fait que la tuer, après tout.

Donc Ianto était furieux. Et ce fut furieusement qu'il frappa à la porte en face de l'appartement d'Estelle.

Il avait laissé sa colère bouillir en lui toute l'après-midi. Il ne pensait même plus aux conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire. Hurler à la figure d'Harkness pour d'insignifiantes rumeurs dont Ianto ne faisait même pas l'objet.

Si il avait été un peu moins furieux, Ianto aurait rapidement réalisé qu'il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour haïr Jack à nouveau. Pour oublier qu'il avait bien failli l'apprécier. Pour occulter le fait qu'il n'était pas le grand méchant de l'histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Quoi ?! aboya Jack.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, habillé d'un jogging délavé et d'un T-shirt bleu froissé, le médecin semblait avoir été tiré du lit.

\- Monsieur Jones ? s'étonna le chirurgien, d'un ton qui devint soudainement glacial. Que faites-vous ici ?

Ianto retint un reniflement moqueur. L'homme avait l'air de vraiment croire à son histoire de râteau, et en plus, il le prenait mal. Il en venait même à user du « monsieur » et du vouvoiement qu'il avait si bien ignorer la veille. C'était d'un pathétique.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, par l'intermédiaire de certaines personnes, que vous aviez mal interpréter mon attitude d'hier, monsieur, grinça Ianto, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait agacé.

\- Les infirmières parlent trop. Et alors, qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, de toute façon ? Clamer haut et fort que tu ne me fuies pas parce que je te dégoûte ? Que non, bien sur que non, tu n'es pas homophobe, mais que, quand même, il y'a des limites, et que mon comportement à ton égard était indécent ? Eh bien, excusez-moi, monsieur Jones, si je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos excuses accusatrices.

Le ton de Jack était passé de froid à moqueur. Ianto pouvait lire dans ces yeux que c'était lui, qui le trouvait pathétique à présent.

La fureur de Ianto explosa enfin.

\- Je suis venu vous dire de garder pour vous vos conclusions stupides, cracha t'il férocement. Je suis venu vous dire que non, je ne vous fuie pas à cause de votre stupide flirt. Je vous fuie parce que je ne vous aime pas. Je vous fuie parce que je vous considère comme étant d'une arrogance et d'une hypocrisie détestable. Et je vous prierai, dorénavant, de ne pas m'inclure dans vos idioties d'héro délaissé. Je n'aime pas être le sujet de rumeur.

Jack sembla à court de mots pendant une seconde, et Ianto faillit bien profiter de cette seconde pour disparaître. Sa colère s'était désormais apaisée, et il prenait conscience de l'absurdité de son comportement. Pourquoi ressentait-il tellement le besoin de venir perdre son temps ici ? Pourquoi avait-il eu tellement envie de cracher sa fureur à la figure de Jack ?

Pourquoi avait-il envie, maintenant, que Jack se mette à lui hurler dessus, engage une dispute, afin qu'il puisse encore, juste un peu, se débarrasser de sa colère ?

Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ?

Mais Jack reprit la parole avant que Ianto n'ait pu fuir, cette fois.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Je n'ai pas mentionné ton nom une seule fois, pour tout ce que tu sais, ces rumeurs ne sont même pas à propos de toi !

\- Oh, s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas stupide. Qui d'autre refuserait les avances du grand Jack Harkness ? se moqua Ianto.

Les mâchoires de Jack se serrèrent, et brusquement, Ianto se retrouva tirer par le devant de sa chemise. Jack le jeta presque à l'intérieur de son appartement, et referma la porte derrière eux.

Ianto sentit une bouffée de panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas être piéger en compagnie de cet homme. Il voulait fuir. Il avait besoin de fuir.

\- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! cria t'il presque, en s'avançant vers la porte, mais Jack le repoussa à deux mains vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le médecin paraissait tout aussi furieux que Ianto à son arrivée, désormais.

\- Hors de question ! Tu ne fuiras plus avant de t'être expliqué ! Tu débarques chez moi en pleine soirée pour me hurler des insultes à la figure, je pense que je mérite au moins de savoir pourquoi !

\- Peut-être parce que vous méritez toutes ces insultes, monsieur, siffla Ianto.

Jack ricana amèrement.

\- Oh, je les mérite sans aucun doute, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi elles viennent de toi ! Hier matin encore, je ne connaissais pas ton existence, et durant nos deux brèves rencontres, il ne me semble pas avoir maudit ta famille sur cinq générations ! Alors, je suis bien au courant que ma réputation me précède, à l'hôpital, mais si j'en crois Estelle, tu es trop intelligent pour me juger sur base de rumeurs ! Alors qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, exactement ? Si ce n'est pas parce que j'ai osé te draguer, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fuis comme ça ?

Jack était presque désespéré. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. Encore son complexe du héro, sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas se croire aussi indifférent. Jack savait, qu'il ne se souciait pas assez des conséquences de ses actions. Il avait parfois peur d'aller trop loin, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il craignait que ce soit ce qui était arrivé avec Ianto Jones.

Comme Ianto ne répondait pas, croisant au contraire ses bras dans un silence buté, Jack essaya de deviner, sarcastique.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je t'ai volé Estelle lors d'une de vos après-midi café ? J'ai insulté ta mère sans le savoir ? J'ai couché avec ta copine ?

À la dernière suggestion, Ianto émis un rire à la fois narquois et triste.

Jack eut de nouveau cette furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur fière colère, et il semblait à nouveau tellement jeune, tellement perdu, tellement brisé. Jack se demanda encore ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

\- Si ce n'était que ça, monsieur, vous ne seriez rien d'autre qu'un immense connard, expliqua posément Ianto. Mais je ne vous déteste pas pour ça. Je vous hais parce que vous ne savez pas, justement, ce que vous m'avez fait. Parce que vous êtes trop imbu de vous-même, trop sûr de toujours faire les bons choix, pour vous en soucier.

Le calme froid de Ianto gifla Jack. Il ne parlait plus à un jeune homme dévasté et en colère, mais à quelqu'un qui pensait chaque mot qu'il lui destinait.

Et Jack avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il ne trouva rien qui puisse lui donner tort.

\- Alors dis-moi, supplia presque Jack. Que j'essaie au moins de me rattraper.

Ianto eu le même rire brisé qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- Comme s'il y'avait encore quelque chose à réparer.

Un long instant s'étira, sans que l'un deux ne parle. Jack commençait à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas, tout simplement, parce que toute cette situation paraissait brutalement absurde. Il se tenait, dans son salon, dans la tenue lui servant de pyjama, face à un homme qui semblait vouloir l'accuser de tous les maux, mais qui n'expliquait rien.

Jack était sur le point de déclarer qu'il en avait assez, que Ianto pouvait partir, et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais Ianto parla, d'une voix si faible, si tremblante.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à rattraper, parce que vous l'avez tuée. Ma petite amie. Vous l'avez tuée.

La voix de Ianto se brisa sur les derniers mots, mais il n'éclata pas en sanglot, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. A la place, il leva sur Jack un regard ampli d'une fierté indicible, d'une profonde rancœur, et de tellement de tristesse.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus, quand il lança :

\- Vous êtes satisfait, maintenant ?

Et Jack se contenta de le fixer, bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire, sans vraiment comprendre.

Puis une seule pensée fit la lumière dans son esprit.

Ianto Jones se trompait de coupable.

Il haïssait le médecin qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa petite-amie, plutôt que le destin cruel qui la lui avait arrachée.

Jack devait essayer de le raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le détester ad aeternam. Ce n'était jamais la solution.

Il y'avait une raison, pour laquelle Jack ne se culpabilisait jamais longtemps, après la mort d'un patient. C'était parce qu'il savait, au fond, que bien trop souvent, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle du hasard. Il savait que d'autres personnes avaient encore besoin de lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et pleurer chaque mort, parce qu'il avait des vies à sauver.

Encore son complexe du héro.

Et Jack, face à ce jeune homme en deuil, éprouvait l'envie de lui expliquer tout cela.

Peut-être parce qu'obtenir le pardon de Ianto pouvait signifier que toutes les familles qu'il avait laissé tomber pouvaient l'excuser.

\- Ecoute, commença doucement Jack, je comprends pourquoi tu penses ça. Mais si ta petite amie est décédée durant une de mes opérations, tu dois réaliser que c'est parce que j'avais déjà tout essayé pour la sauver…

Ianto lui jeta un regard tellement incrédule, que Jack laissa sa voix mourir peu à peu. Puis, brusquement, Ianto éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas un rire de joie, évidemment. C'était un rire glacial, un rire détruit, un rire douloureux, et tellement ironique, que Jack se sentit vexé malgré lui.

Il y'avait apparemment encore quelque chose que Ianto ne lui disait pas.

\- Quoi, encore ? s'agaça t'il. Tu sais, je vais juste finir par penser que tu es complétement fou.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, hoqueta Ianto. Je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je vous dis que vous avez tué ma petite amie, et que je vous hais pour ça, et la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle est morte sur votre table d'op'.

\- C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer des gens, lâcha Jack, perplexe.

Ianto secoua la tête. Il avait l'air presque déçu.

\- Je suis infirmier. Je sais pertinemment que des gens meurent pendant des opérations, et qu'il n'y a bien souvent personne à blâmer pour ça. Vous me croyiez vraiment assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ça ?

\- Tu pourrais t'expliquer, alors ? s'agaça Jack. Parce que si ta copine n'est pas décédée sur ma table, alors je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu m'accuses.

Ianto soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel, comme à la recherche de soutien. Il parut quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, et de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Cela confirme juste ce que je croyais, dit-il, presque pour lui-même. Vous l'avez vraiment oubliée. Et moi qui aie cru, un instant, que peut-être, vous vous en souviendriez, si je vous le disais…

\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens…

\- Lisa Hallet, l'interrompit Ianto, de nouveau glacial. Mais je n'imagine pas que ce nom vous dit quoi que ce soit.

Jack aurait aimé que ce nom révèle un souvenir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir démentir Ianto, lui dire que si, bien sûr, il se souvenait d'elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Jack ne se souvenait pas. Parce que c'était vrai. Il était bien le connard sans cœur que Ianto voyait, apparemment.

Ianto le dévisagea, comme s'il espérait voir passer sur ses traits un éclair de reconnaissance. Mais rien ne vint, à part une mine désolée et contrite.

Ianto soupira.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que j'espérais trouver ici, en venant ce soir. Si c'était la confirmation de ce que j'ai toujours su, alors j'imagine que je l'ai eue. Au revoir, monsieur. Adieu.

Et Ianto se mit à s'avancer vers la porte. Jack aurait aimé se jeter entre lui et le battant, le supplier de rester, de s'expliquer, de lui expliquer. Lui jurer qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Lui demander s'il était bien certain que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, lui qui avait tué cette Lisa.

Mais Jack ne put rien faire d'autre qu'émettre un faible :

\- Reste, s'il te plait. Explique-moi.

Ianto avait déjà une main sur la poignée, quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Et elle était de nouveau là, cette lueur brisée, au fond des prunelles d'orages.

Ianto haussa les épaules :

\- À quoi cela servirait ?

Puis, se tournant vers la porte, il murmura, si bas que Jack crut avoir rêvé.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé ne jamais avoir cette confirmation.

Et sur ces mots, Ianto Jones disparut, sans courir, cette fois. Et Jack resta debout, au milieu de son salon, à essayer de se souvenir.

Une autre nuit sans sommeil s'annonçait.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Que ce soit le cas ou non, la petite case review attend votre avis avec impatience ^^ J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, afin de savoir si je prends cette histoire dans la bonne direction ou non :)**

 **A samedi** **prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello, très chers lecteurs !**

 **Merci énormément pour les reviews, particulièrement à Dibart, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement :D ! Ces reviews me motivent énormément, et me pousse à améliorer au mieux cette histoire, donc vraiment, merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espèce qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jack, au bout d'une nouvelle nuit blanche passée à se retourner et à se torturer, en était arrivé à une conclusion : il devait parler à Estelle.

Estelle, de toute évidence, connaissait Ianto depuis quelques années au moins. Elle devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lisa. Même si Ianto ne lui avait pas parlé de l'implication de Jack dans cette affaire, elle devait savoir comment Lisa était morte.

Peut-être même avait-elle rencontré la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'Estelle serait capable de la lui décrire, et alors, peut-être que Jack serait capable de se souvenir.

Jack était donc arrivé en avance à l'hôpital, et se dirigeait à présent vers la chambre de sa voisine.

Il faillit rentrer dans un homme qui venait de la quitter.

L'homme-à-l'attaché-caisse, comme le surnomma immédiatement Jack, lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Excusez-moi.

Et avant que Jack ait pu lui répliquer un « il n'y a pas de mal », l'homme avait disparu.

Intrigué, Jack fit son entrée dans la chambre d'Estelle.

Cette dernière était allongée dans le lit, et sa jambe maintenue en l'air ne la faisait pas paraître moins menaçante.

\- Qui était cet homme ? Me cacherais-tu un amant, Estelle ? s'amusa Jack, en guise de salutation.

Estelle eu un reniflement agacé.

\- Il s'appelle John Frobisher. C'est le représentant de mon assurance. Selon lui, ne pas accepter de me faire placer pourrait me faire perdre leur service. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas qu'une bande d'arnaqueur, de toute façon.

Jack se retint de paraître trop inquiet. Estelle n'avait jamais apprécié sa trop grande sollicitude. Elle maintenait qu'elle pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation seule, et parfaitement bien.

Et Jack, aujourd'hui, avait égoïstement d'autres préoccupations pour avoir du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Jack, mon garçon ? demanda Estelle, changeant habilement de sujet. Aurait-ce, par hasard, un rapport avec un certain jeune gallois ?

Devant l'air de connivence d'Estelle, Jack eut presque envie de rire. Il avait failli oublier la tentative de son amie pour lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Ianto.

\- Je ne pourrais pas simplement avoir envie de te voir ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Jack leva les mains en signe de reddition, et s'assit dans le fauteuil à la droite du lit.

\- Très bien, très bien. J'avoue tout. Oui, cela a bien un rapport avec notre jeune Ianto Jones.

\- Oh, je le savais, se réjouit Estelle, en frappant dans ses mains. Tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour faire de lui un honnête homme, peut-être ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la plaisanterie. Estelle le savait allergique au mariage.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit que ça, soupira t'il. Mais ton jeune ami semble malheureusement très en colère contre moi, pour un acte que je ne me souviens pas avoir commis.

Estelle haussa un sourcil étonné. Ianto n'avait jamais mentionné Jack devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais même soupçonné qu'il connaissait son existence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il m'a accusé d'avoir tué sa petite-amie, avoua calmement Jack.

Les yeux d'Estelle s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Puis, presque aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Lisa ? Lisa Hallet ?

\- Pourquoi, beaucoup de ses conquêtes sont décédées ? plaisanta amèrement Jack.

\- Non, non. C'est juste que… Mais enfin Jack, ça n'a aucun sens ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, je pense que je le saurais, s'il te tenait responsable pour la mort de cette pauvre Lisa.

Jack haussa les épaules. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, Ianto ne semblait pas du genre à s'expliquer.

\- Tu pourrais juste, s'il te plait, me dire ce qui lui est arrivé ? Parce que j'aimerais savoir, figure toi, si j'ai vraiment tué cette fille, ou si ton Ianto est juste complétement dingue.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! le sermonna vivement Estelle. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce par quoi le garçon est passé…

\- J'aimerais s'avoir, justement, s'irrita Jack.

Estelle lui lança un regard hésitant, puis capitula.

\- Bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Ianto n'a jamais été très bavard, à propos de toute cette histoire. C'est Rhys qui m'a raconté les détails. Brave Rhys, il a fait ça pour être sûr que Ianto ait tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Il était mon premier choix pour Ianto, tu sais. Mais il a une fiancée, quel dommage.

\- Estelle, la reprit Jack, à moitié vexé de ne pas avoir été le premier choix, et surtout très pressé d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Estelle soupira.

\- Oui, oui. Donc, Lisa. Ianto était déjà avec elle, quand je l'ai rencontré. Il en était fou amoureux, ça se voyait. Il était tellement heureux. Et puis, il y'a un an environ, il est arrivé quelque chose à Lisa. Je ne sais pas quoi, vraiment. Rhys m'a juste dit qu'elle était dans un coma grave.

Le récit d'Estelle commençait doucement à titiller quelque chose, à la frontière de la mémoire de Jack. Et il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Je sais juste que je n'ai presque pas vu Ianto pour les six mois qui suivirent. Il était apparemment trop occupé à veiller Lisa. D'après Rhys, il passait tout son temps libre auprès d'elle, à lui parler, à lui faire la lecture. Elle était hospitalisée ici, alors les autres infirmiers laissaient Ianto tranquille, toute la nuit à son chevet, parfois. Et puis, il y'a six mois, les parents ont décidé que cela ne valait plus la peine d'espérer, ou quelque chose du genre, et Lisa a été débranchée. Ianto en a été anéanti. Il est toujours très affecté par cette histoire. C'est tout ce que je sais, Jack, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as à voir là-dedans…

Jack était parti avant qu'Estelle n'achève sa phrase. Il avait brusquement un peu de mal à respirer, comme si un poids invisible oppressait sa poitrine. La culpabilité sans doute.

Parce que, au fil des mots d'Estelle, Jack s'était souvenu.

Il était remonté six mois plus tôt, et s'était souvenu.

Lisa Hallet.

Ianto avait raison. Il l'avait tuée.

* * *

Ianto avait passé sa journée à éviter tout le monde. Il avait évité Rhys. Il avait évité Emma. Il avait même évité Beth.

Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. C'était parfait ainsi.

Ianto avait passé son temps avec les patients. Il y'avait toujours à faire, dans un hôpital. Il était si facile de se prétendre occupé.

En ce moment, Ianto changeait les draps du jeune Jonah Bevan, l'adolescent leucémique.

Ce dernier en profitait pour prendre une douche, avec l'aide de sa mère, Nikki.

Ianto évitait de penser à la souffrance de cette mère et son fils. Il savait que s'il le faisait, tout ce à quoi il pourrait penser, c'était à son absence odieuse de tristesse. Cette tristesse qu'il était habitué à ressentir, auprès de ses patients, mais qui depuis Lisa, n'apparaissait jamais plus. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être affecté, au risque de se briser pour de bon.

Nikki sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain. La femme était assez imposante, toute en rondeur maternelle, mais Ianto pouvait voir à quel point la maladie de son fils paraissait la ratatiner. De larges cernes couraient sous les yeux de la mère, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, de fatigue sans doute, de stress sûrement, peut-être déjà de deuil.

Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire, auquel Ianto tenta de répondre le plus chaudement possible.

\- Jonah s'habille. Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Je le comprends. Je refusais aussi que ma mère m'habille, quand j'avais quinze ans, tenta de plaisanter Ianto.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si sa mère aurait un jour proposé de le faire.

Nikki lui offrit un autre sourire, qui, comme toujours, n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Ianto souffrait pour cette mère qui regardait son fils mourir lentement. Jonah ne répondait pas bien à la chimio. Vraiment pas. Son oncologue avait même dû arrêter le traitement pour quelques semaines, afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne le tue plus vite que la maladie. Et voilà Jonah de retour à l'hôpital, la leucémie ayant gagné un peu plus de terrain, et son corps s'affaiblissant toujours plus vite.

Ianto n'était pas médecin, mais il savait que le pronostic n'était pas bon. Il donnait encore trois mois à Jonah, sans doute moins. Et il semblait que Nikki, chaque jour, prenait un peu plus conscience de cette échéance.

\- Bien, finit par dire Ianto, mal à l'aise. J'en ai fini ici, alors je vais vous laisser…

\- Restez, supplia soudainement Nikki. S'il vous plait, ajouta t'elle devant l'air dubitatif de Ianto.

Ianto fronça les sourcils. Nikki soupira.

\- C'est infernal, de rester ici à deux, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à échanger de stupides banalités pour ignorer sa maladie. Je suis sa seule famille. Il est ma seule famille. Et cela fait des mois, maintenant, que rien ne change. Qu'on passe toutes nos journées ensemble dans cette chambre, sans savoir quoi se dire. C'est infernal, monsieur Jones. Infernal.

Ianto hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait, bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester dans cette chambre. À l'idée de faire la conversation à Jonah, tout en ressentant ce cruel vide dans son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du travail…

\- S'il vous plait. S'occuper des patients, c'est ça votre travail non ? Jonah est un de vos patients. Ne le laissez pas tomber.

Ianto ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Et sans regarder le regard meurtri de Nikki, sur un dernier sourire contrit, Ianto quitta la chambre.

Et il se haït de se sentir tellement soulagé.

* * *

Jack avait bien dû finir par commencer sa journée de travail, qui fut encore plus remplie que prévu.

Mais à chaque moment de pause, il se précipitait vers le comptoir des infirmiers des soins intensifs – son service, et également celui de Ianto, de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

Il espérait croiser Ianto, et avoir le temps de le traîner dans un endroit discret pour s'expliquer. Il comprenait parfaitement, désormais, pourquoi Ianto lui en voulait tant. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'il avait le droit de tenter de se justifier. Et puis, il savait que Ianto n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Et maintenant, plus qu'avant encore, Jack voulait l'aider.

Encore son complexe du héro.

Mais Ianto était demeuré introuvable. Jack n'avait pas osé demander si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il avait bien failli poser la question à un homme assez imposant qui l'avait dévisagé d'un air curieux, amusé, mais également amical. Mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment, se souvenant de la réaction que Ianto avait eu la veille, à l'idée d'être le sujet de rumeur.

Jack regrettait à présent d'avoir fait preuve de cette retenue. Parce que c'était la fin de la journée, parce que les infirmiers qui n'étaient pas de garde étaient rentrés chez eux, et parce qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse de Ianto.

Il considéra un moment l'idée d'aller la demander à Estelle, mais il n'était pas prêt à donner des explications pour son attitude du matin.

Ce fut donc résigné que Jack se traîna une dernière fois vers le comptoir, un Owen bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sur les talons.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Tu agis encore plus étrangement qu'hier, Capt'ain, et t'étais déjà clairement pas dans ton état normal.

\- Pour la vingtième fois, Owen, je vais bien. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

\- Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, Jack. Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi sans me donner des explications. Ce crétin de Hart t'a encore drogué ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de son ex. Owen semblait vraiment avoir une dent contre John. D'accord, il était psychotique, clairement junkie, et particulièrement infidèle, mais ce n'était pas comme si Jack en avait eu quelque chose à faire, au temps de leur liaison.

\- Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, Owen. Il est probablement mort, d'ailleurs.

\- Grand bien lui fasse. Je n'ai jamais pu blairer ce type.

\- J'avais pas deviné…

Jack s'interrompit brutalement. Là, juste devant lui, sortant d'une chambre, mâchonnant sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents, se tenait Ianto Jones. Jack se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce tic soucieux, chez Ianto. Il ne le trouva que plus adorable.

Jack dut se donner une gifle mentale pour remettre ses pensées dans le droit chemin, mais son air hypnotisé n'avait pas échappé à Owen.

Le neurochirurgien fronça le nez, et interpella aussitôt le jeune infirmier.

\- Oh, toi là-bas ! Viens par ici deux secondes.

Et avant que Jack ait pu étrangler son ami, Ianto s'était tourné vers eux. Sa moue avait disparu, remplacée par un froid masque de professionnalisme. Ce masque se fissura une fraction de seconde pour laisser voir de l'agacement, lorsque Ianto aperçut Jack, mais ce fut rapidement oublié.

\- Je peux vous aider, demanda poliment le jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Owen. Tu es l'idiot qui met Jack ici présent dans cet état de zombie ?

\- L'idiot ? articula lentement Ianto, apparemment trop surpris pour penser à une réplique plus constructive.

Owen, avec son manque de tact habituel, et ignorant délibérément les regards noirs d'avertissement de Jack, continua :

\- Ouais, l'idiot qui ne l'a pas laissé mettre ses mains dans son pantalon, ce qui, apparemment, est un événement tellement inconnu dans l'univers Harkness qu'il agit bizarrement depuis deux jours.

Ianto aurait pu se contenter d'un « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, bonsoir », et Jack était plutôt certain qu'Owen aurait abandonné la partie.

Mais le jeune gallois se redressa avec défiance, et claqua :

\- Mettez vous-même vos mains dans son pantalon, peut-être que cela lui changera les idées. Bonsoir.

Et Ianto fit volte face.

Jack était tétanisé. Il n'avait absolument rien compris à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

\- Tu sais quoi, Jack, sourit Owen. J'aime bien ce gars. Tu devrais pas le laisser filer.

Cela donna à Jack l'impulsion nécessaire pour se précipiter derrière Ianto. Il lui agrippa le bras, et avant que Ianto n'ait pu l'envoyer se faire voir, il hoqueta :

\- Lisa. Je sais. Je me suis souvenu. Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plait. Rentre avec moi.

Ianto lui lança un regard indéfinissable. Jack s'attendait déjà à un refus.

\- Bien. Mais je vais me changer d'abord. Apprenez les bonnes manières à votre ami, en attendant.

\- Je pense que cela prendrait trop longtemps. Owen est un peu un cas désespéré.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, grinça le jeune homme.

Jack eut envie de rire, sans savoir si c'était vraiment approprié. À la place, il murmura :

\- Ne fuis pas, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Je le pense aussi. J'en ai assez, d'avoir besoin d'un coupable.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour réchauffer l'auteure en ce froid mois de Janvier ^^ Vous pouvez l'incendier aussi, elle le prendra quand même bien ! ( je me mets à parler de moi-même à la troisième personne, j'ai besoin d'aide ! )**

 **A samedi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée de poster si tard ^^'. Mais je suis malade et corriger se chapitre m'a pris un temps fou ^^" Enfin, bref, il est là ^^**

 **Merci énormément pour toute les reviews, et commet toujours à l'anonyme Dibart à qui je ne peux pas répondre !**

 **La grande révélation arrive : on apprend enfin ce qui est arrivé à Lisa !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jack avait un million de choses à dire. Des centaines de milliers d'excuses. Des milliers d'explications. Des centaines de questions, et quelques reproches.

Mais debout face à Ianto Jones, à son regard glacé et épuisé, Jack se trouva à court de mots.

Ses pensées, ses idées, ses souvenirs, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit en un magma informulable, et Jack ne pouvait que rester là, à se demander encore comment le jeune Jones avait pu bouleversé son monde à ce point.

Jack était un héros, un sauveur. Jack était arrogant et ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. Jack sauvait autant qu'il blessait. Jack détruisait plus qu'il n'aidait.

C'était ce que son histoire avec Jones semblait lui crier. Et encore une fois, Jack se demanda comment il avait pu oublier.

Ianto semblait indifférent à sa tempête intérieure. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Jack, à la sortie des vestiaires de l'hôpital. Pas une parole, quand il avait pénétré dans son appartement. Pas un bruit, quand il avait pris place dans le canapé en cuir du salon.

Jack aurait aimé croire que c'était parce que Ianto réfléchissait autant que lui-même. Qu'il se sentait tout aussi perdu et dépassé par leur histoire. Mais Jack savait que Ianto était simplement fatigué. Une coquille vide. Il attendait que Jack parle le premier, pour, peut-être, enfin, se laisser aller.

Ce fut pour lui que Jack parla. Parce que les beaux yeux de Ianto Jones avaient dû être les plus expressifs du monde mais qu'aujourd'hui, à cause du destin ou de lui-même, ils ne reflétaient plus rien.

\- Lisa Hallet avait vingt-six ans. Il y'a un an, elle a été admise aux urgences. AVC. L'attaque l'a laissée dans un coma profond. Stade 3, d'après les premiers à l'avoir auscultée.

\- Mort cérébrale d'après vous, murmura Ianto d'une voix rauque.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Un de ces regards qui en disent plus que les mots. Un de ces regards qui brûlent et glacent à la fois. Un de ces regards qui font baisser la garde.

Et Jack vit, pour un instant, le monde de Ianto Jones. Ce monde qu'il avait brisé.

\- Oui, approuva Jack. Et je sais que j'avais raison. Cela faisait six mois que son état ne changeait pas. Six mois, où elle ne vivait que grâce aux machines.

\- On enregistrait encore des fluctuations cérébrales.

\- Tellement faibles qu'il s'agissait plus probablement d'erreur de mesure. Et même si c'était de vraies variations, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que son activité cérébrale était trop faible pour lui permettre un jour de se réveiller.

Ianto eut un reniflement méprisant. Jack sut instantanément qu'il ravalait un sanglot. Il dût se battre avec l'envie de s'installer à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Laisser ce jeune homme détruit pleurer sur son épaule.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cela ne serait sans doute jamais le moment.

\- Dans tout les cas, vous savez que ce n'est pas ça, le plus grave.

Il y'avait toujours cette fierté, dans la voix de Ianto. Mais Jack pouvait l'entendre trembler.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous comptez raconter la suite, avec votre ton de documentariste ? « Lisa Hallet avait vingt-six ans ». Comme si je ne savais pas quel âge ma petite amie avait quand elle est morte.

\- Je pensais que je devais te prouver que je me souvenais, répliqua calmement Jack.

Il savait que Ianto tentait de l'énerver. Tentait de l'amener à une nouvelle dispute. Des cris pour soulager la douleur, des cris pour ne pas avoir à pleurer.

Jack ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Pas à nouveau.

\- Vous vous souvenez donc de ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Oui. J'ai sauvé la vie d'un jeune homme.

Ianto leva un regard interdit sur lui. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il attendait des excuses et des explications. Il s'attendait à ce que Jack avoue regretter son acte. Il s'attendait à une conscience torturée.

La conscience de Jack l'était, bien sûr. Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir pris en compte, l'impact que cela aurait, sur Ianto Jones ou sur un autre.

Il regrettait de s'être montré si insensible. Mais pas d'avoir agi de la manière dont il l'avait fait.

\- Vous avez sauvé sa vie au prix de celle de Lisa. Un docteur n'est pas supposé faire ce genre de choix. Pourquoi lui méritait-il de vivre ? Pourquoi pas elle ?

Ianto commençait à hausser le ton. Jack fit de même, comme par réflexe.

\- Parce que ce jeune homme, Tommy, avait une chance de vivre. Lisa ne se serait jamais réveillée. Et il avait besoin d'un nouveau cœur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous vous êtes entretenu avec Dieu en personne ? Ou peut-être pensez-vous avoir la sagesse divine ? D'autres médecins pensaient qu'elle avait une chance !

Des larmes de rages dévalaient à présent les joues creuses de Ianto. Jack pouvait le voir, se faire frapper par les souvenirs. Il pouvait voir la haine qu'il s'était inventé à son égard tenté de ressurgir.

\- Un autre médecin le pensait, corrigea sèchement Jack. Un seul médecin donnait à ses parents, et à toi, un espoir insensé.

Ianto se redressa fièrement, les poings serrés, le regard acéré.

\- Vous vous en foutiez pas mal, de nos espoirs, tant qu'ils n'interféraient pas avec vos affaires. Je ne vous aie pas vu examiner Lisa avant que votre patient ait besoin d'une greffe. Je ne vous ai pas vu parler à ses parents avant que vous n'ayez dû les convaincre de la débrancher, de la tuer, pour pouvoir récupérer son cœur.

Jack serra les mâchoires et détourna les yeux. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Qu'il méritait tous les mots que Ianto allait lui lancer à la figure.

\- Vous auriez du les entendre, quand ils sont venu m'annoncer que Lisa était morte. Ils étaient _heureux._ Vous les aviez si bien convaincus, vous leur aviez tellement fait de promesses, tellement dit que leur fille sauverait une vie, qu'ils étaient heureux de la voir mourir.

\- Tu les aurais préféré effondrés, écrasés par le deuil ?

Ianto eut un rire bref et sec.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous veniez m'en parler, au lieu de les convaincre en une nuit de tuer leur fille. Sûrement, puisque vous êtes un médecin tellement attentionné, que vous saviez que son petit-ami la veillait tous les jours ? On aurait pu espérer que vous jugiez utile de le prévenir. D'au moins demander son approbation. Mais non. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de sa signature, sur le formulaire.

Et tout était vrai, encore une fois. Jack se souvenait maintenant de cette histoire aussi clairement que s'il l'avait vécue la veille. Tommy Brockless avait vingt ans. Myocardite aigüe. En besoin urgent d'une greffe de cœur. Jack avait fait son métier. Il avait contacté les banques d'organes, mais Tommy n'avait aucune chance, Jack le savait. Pas assez riche, pas assez important. Alors Jack et son complexe du héro avaient ratissé l'hôpital à la recherche du donneur idéal. Et il l'avait trouvé. Lisa Hallet. Un cœur parfait mais un cerveau ruiné. Il lui avait suffi de recourir au charme Harkness, de mettre en avant son diplôme, et sa sympathie, pour avoir deux signatures au bas d'un précieux formulaire. Un formulaire qui avait sauvé la vie de Tommy. Et à ce moment là, peu lui importait que le petit ami dont parlait madame Hallet ne prenne pas part à la décision. Peu lui importait, s'il brisait sa vie. Il en sauvait une. Cela devait être le plus important, non ?

\- Et pour ça, je m'excuse. La manière dont j'ai agi était terrible. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attaquer aux parents de Lisa. J'aurais dû leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. J'aurais dû venir te trouver. Je regrette la manière dont cela c'est passé. Je regrette que tu sois incapable de faire ton deuil parce que tu n'as pas pu dire au revoir, par ma faute.

\- Mais vous ne regrettez pas l'avoir tuée, acheva Ianto, faiblement.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre pleurer, mais il voyait ses épaules tressauter. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'assit prudemment à coté du jeune gallois.

\- Non. Je ne le regrette pas. Tommy méritait de vivre, et Lisa était morte depuis longtemps. Tu méritais de vivre à nouveau, toi aussi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? hoqueta Ianto, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

\- Tu passais tes journées et tes nuits avec elle. À attendre un réveil qui ne serait pas arrivé. Ianto, tu te détruisais.

Le jeune infirmier frappa ses cuisses du plat des mains et explosa :

\- Je le faisais parce que je l'aimais ! Parce que j'avais de l'espoir ! C'était mieux que ce qui me reste maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien. Je travaille tous les jours dans le bâtiment où elle est morte. Et je sais que vous êtes là aussi, tous le temps. Ce travail est toute ma vie, alors je continue. Mais cela me tue. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ? Avez-vous jamais aimé à ce point, et perdu si cruellement ?

Ianto le regardait à nouveau droit dans les yeux, et Jack pouvait voir l'ampleur de la douleur du jeune homme.

\- Non, murmura t'il doucement. Je ne peux même pas imaginé, Ianto. Mais je veux t'aider. Je dois t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion.

\- Je pense que si.

Et avant que Ianto ne puisse répondre, ne puisse lui cracher sa douleur et sa haine au visage, Jack saisit ses mains. Le geste figea Ianto suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Jack de reprendre.

\- Tu as besoin d'un ami. De quelqu'un qui connaisse toute l'histoire. De quelqu'un de suffisamment investi pour que tu reconnaisses sa sincérité. Je suis là. Je veux t'aider. J'ai besoin de t'aider. Parce qu'honnêtement Ianto, je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûté par moi-même qu'en cet instant.

\- Vous voulez m'aider pour guérir votre ego ? ricana l'infirmier.

\- Non. Enfin si. Mais je veux t'aider parce que tu mérites une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Quel âge tu as ? Vingt-six ans ?

Ianto secoua la tête et souffla :

\- Vingt-cinq.

\- Tu es jeune. Trop jeune pour ce que tu as souffert. Trop jeune pour penser que ta vie s'achève ici et maintenant. Pour croire que plus rien de bon ne peut en ressortir.

Ianto rejeta la tête en arrière en poussa un profond soupir. Jack réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours ses mains fermement serrées dans les siennes, et les relâcha rapidement. Ianto ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour m'aider, exactement ? M'inscrire chez un psy ? J'ai donné un coup de poings au dernier que j'ai vu.

Jack haussa les sourcils à cette révélation, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Tu m'as dit en avoir assez d'avoir besoin d'un coupable. Je peux peut-être commencer par te faire comprendre qu'il n'y en a pas. Que ce n'est pas ma faute, ni la tienne.

\- Cela pourrait marcher, approuva doucement Ianto.

Jack lui sourit. Ce n'était pas son sourire charmeur habituel, celui qui mettait en avant ses dents blanches et ses fossettes. C'était un sourire plus discret, plus sincère. Un coin de la bouche de Ianto se releva en réponse. C'était un bon début.

Pour éviter l'installation d'un silence gênant, Jack se leva et proposa :

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de la bière, du scotch, de la vodka…

\- Tu comptes me proposer que de l'alcool ?

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Une bière suffira. J'ai vidé mon stock de whisky la nuit dernière.

Jack fit son chemin vers la cuisine, et revint en tendant une cannette à Ianto.

\- Tu bois souvent ? demanda t'il naturellement.

\- Trop. Ça étouffe la douleur. C'est d'un cliché, hein ? Viré alcoolique à la mort de sa petite amie. Tellement tragique. Pauvre, pauvre Ianto.

Jack n'aimait pas le ton sardonique du jeune homme, mais décida qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà lui faire des reproches à ce sujet. Ianto devait encore apprendre à l'accepter dans sa vie.

Ianto porta sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Juste après la mort de Lisa, continua-t-il, je ne faisais plus rien. Je ne mangeais pas, et ne buvais pas plus. Puis je suis arrivé à cours de congé maladie, et j'ai dû retourner travailler. J'ai commencé à boire pour me donner du courage. Ça a fini par passer, mais au lieu de boire le matin, je m'achevais le soir, seul, chez moi.

Ianto eut un ricanement. Il devait trouver son choix du mot « achever » particulièrement adéquat. Une chose était certaine, c'était que cela glaça le sang de Jack.

Le médecin s'enquit, inquiet :

\- Tu n'avais personne à qui parler ? Pour te soutenir ?

\- Il y'avait Rhys. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin, il est infirmier aussi. Tu l'as peut-être déjà croisé. Enfin, bref. Rhys m'a aidé à sortir de cette phase. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un ami pareil. Il m'a traîné pendant un bon mois tous les soirs, à son appartement. Il s'occupait de moi. Ça rendait Gwen, sa copine, complétement folle, mais Rhys continuait.

Jack fut soulagé d'apprendre que Ianto n'avait pas été complétement seul. Ce Rhys avait l'air d'avoir endigué la vague d'autodestruction dans laquelle Ianto s'était lancé. Il fut aussitôt reconnaissant à cet inconnu.

Mais Ianto souffrait toujours. D'une façon moins visible, d'une façon que la gentillesse de Rhys ne pouvait pas apaiser.

\- Je bois moins. Toujours chez moi. On peut considérer que c'est une amélioration.

\- Certainement, murmura Jack, en buvant un peu de sa bière.

Les deux hommes restèrent en silence un moment, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit soudainement Ianto.

\- Tu peux rester. Il n'est pas si tard. On pourrait regarder un film.

Jack s'attendait à ce que Ianto refuse. À ce que dans la seconde qui suive, il est déjà disparu. Mais Ianto acquiesça doucement.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Et juste comme ça, Jack commença à espérer que tout pourrait aller pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus ^^ Une petite review ? ^^**

 **Je retourne à mon thé au miel moi ^^**

 **A samedi ! ( Ou dimanche ^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Je vous assure que j'ai des excuses pour ce retard ! Voilà, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois au cours du week-end d'enregistrer ce chapitre dans Doc Manager, mais le site semblait avoir une dent contre moi et ne me laissait pas accomplir mon devoir ! Je suis désolée !**

 **Ceci étant dit, merci comme toujours à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review :) ! Vous réchauffez mon coeur glacé par cet hiver interminable !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On rencontre Tosh pour la première fois ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toshiko Sato connaissait bien Jack Harkness. Mieux que ce que l'homme pensait.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que, quand il se réfugiait dans son labo, dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital, ce n'était jamais uniquement pour la voir.

Quand il soupirait de cette manière, alors qu'elle tentait de finir une analyse, elle savait que c'était parce que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Et quand il ne l'interrompait pas, elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune idée d'à quel point il était préoccupé.

\- Jack, n'as-tu pas des patients à voir ? Des poitrines à ouvrir ? Des vies à sauver ?

\- Je pensais t'offrir un peu de compagnie. Et aussi vérifier que tu ne créais pas une arme de destruction massive pendant que tout le monde a le dos tourné, sourit Jack.

Quand Jack plaisantait de la sorte, assis sur une table de travail et les jambes se balançant nonchalamment, Tosh savait qu'il cherchait une excuse pour rester. Elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce que Jack voulait lui dire – inconsciemment, certes, mais elle savait qu'il y'avait quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis qu'une humble biochimiste, Jack. Ce sont des vaccins, qu'on teste ici, pas des armes.

\- Humble biochimiste, bien sûr. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu n'es que ça, Tosh.

 _Apparemment, je suis aussi ta psy attitrée_ , pensa moqueusement la japonaise en regardant du coin de l'œil Jack se mordiller la lèvre. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, analysa Tosh.

\- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus vraiment parlé, toi et moi, commença Jack.

 _Nous y voilà._

\- Du nouveau, dans ta vie, Tosh ?

\- Il y'a surtout du travail, dans ma vie, Jack, répondit la jeune femme, peut-être un peu trop tristement. Ce n'est pas ton cas, d'après les rumeurs qui descendent jusqu'à moi.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, délaissant pour un instant ses éprouvettes. Jack avait l'air mal à l'aise. Elle sourit intérieurement. Il était absolument adorable.

\- J'ai rencontré un gars, avoua soudainement le médecin.

\- Je vois.

Tosh s'attendait à ce que Jack lui parle confusément des sentiments qu'il devait commencer à ressentir pour cet homme. Il venait vers elle pour des conseils amoureux. C'était étonnant, mais Tosh en était un peu flattée.

\- Il me hait.

\- Pardon ? sursauta Tosh.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jack lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

\- Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il pensait me haïr, jusqu'à récemment. Disons aussi qu'il est une sacrée épave émotionnelle. Disons que j'aie envie de l'aider. Mais que je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit Tosh, déjà inquiète pour cet inconnu.

\- Il a perdu sa copine. AVC.

Jack évita son regard, et Tosh choisit de ne pas creuser le problème. Si Jack ne voulait pas lui raconter toute l'histoire, il avait ses raisons, et elle n'était pas de celles à le forcer à tout avouer.

\- Le pauvre, dit-elle, sincèrement.

\- Ouais. Comment on aide quelqu'un à surmonter ça, Tosh ?

La biochimiste hésita. Elle était largement hors de sa zone de confort. Mais elle répondit avec son cœur.

\- Tu restes là pour lui. Tu ne le laisses pas se débarrasser de toi, même s'il semble que c'est ce qu'il veut. Parce qu'il ne le veut pas, pas vraiment. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un prêt de lui, Jack. De quelqu'un qui tienne à lui.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi, avec besoin de ce quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, que Jack s'inquiétait. Et c'était normal. Jack avait un grand cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser grand monde y pénétrer.

\- Je peux faire ça.

\- Tu tiens déjà à lui ? s'enquit Tosh, le nez de nouveau rivé à ses éprouvettes.

Elle put presque entendre l'hésitation de Jack.

\- Je veux qu'il aille mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- C'est la seule que j'ai.

Tosh sourit et ne répondit rien. Jack prit cela comme une invitation à la quitter. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crane en passant à coté d'elle, et murmura :

\- Merci, ma brillante Toshiko.

\- De rien Jack, c'était avec plaisir.

Cela l'était vraiment.

* * *

Ianto n'arrivait pas à définir comment il se sentait.

Depuis la mort de Lisa, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, chaque matin en se réveillant, c'était cette douleur étouffée, dans le creux de sa poitrine. Cette douleur, cette rancœur, cette peine, était comme une chape de brouillard, qui donnait à chaque instant de sa vie un aspect grisé. Ianto savait, qu'il était déprimé. Mais savoir ce qu'il ressentait lui avait donné un sentiment de sécurité.

Et puis il y'avait eu cette soirée, une semaine plus tôt, où il s'était retrouvé dans l'appartement de Jack, à boire des bières et à regarder un film d'espionnage stupide. Pendant ces quelques heures, le brouillard s'était levé, et Ianto s'était senti _bien._ Pas heureux, pas vraiment, juste _bien_. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Quand il avait réalisé, en rentrant chez lui, alors que le brouillard tombait de nouveau, Ianto avait eu peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

Il avait peur de commencer à oublier Lisa.

Ianto refusait d'oublier. Et pour lui, se souvenir signifiait vivre dans le brouillard pour le restant de ses jours. Il était tout à fait prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Alors il avait évité Jack. Jack était la raison de son changement d'humeur. Jack était celui qui voulait le faire aller mieux. Mais Ianto n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il ne voulait plus de son aide.

Pourtant, depuis cette soirée, Ianto se surprenait à rire plus souvent. À sourire plus sincèrement. À, quelques minutes par jour seulement, oublier cette peine qu'il traînait depuis si longtemps.

Et cela le terrifiait. Cela le mettait en colère. Cela le faisait espérer, aussi.

Ianto ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ianto !

C'était Rhys. Ianto ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine – Jack n'était pas le seul qu'il évitait. Il se rappela brusquement qu'il n'avait plus parlé à Rhys depuis la fois où il lui avait avoué avoir repoussé Jack.

\- Rhys ! s'exclama Ianto, sur le même ton impatient qu'avait utilisé son ami.

\- Tu as quelques trucs à m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ?

Ianto soupira. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il aurait dû le voir venir et ne pas rester stupidement assis derrière le comptoir des infirmiers. Il aurait dû trouver un endroit où se cacher.

\- Rhys, si tu n'as toujours pas compris que la terre tourne autour du soleil, il n'y a plus grand chose que je peux faire pour toi…

Ianto tentait de plaisanter. De faire croire à son collègue qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Cela ne prit pas.

\- Oh, arrête un peu de faire le malin avec moi. Tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire entre toi et Harkness. Et ne nies pas ! Je t'ai vu partir avec lui il y'a une semaine. Et depuis, comme par hasard, tu as tout fait pour m'éviter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ianto ?

Ianto jura intérieurement. Evidemment, que Rhys avait remarqué son petit jeu de cache-cache.

\- Il ne se passe rien…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Explique-moi.

Le ton et le visage de Rhys s'adoucirent brusquement.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux dire, tu connais la réputation de ce gars aussi bien que moi…

\- Rhys ! l'interrompit Ianto, un peu choqué.

Il venait de comprendre comment son ami avait interprété sa relation avec Jack. De toute évidence, Rhys s'était fait quelques fausses idées.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, reprit Ianto. Jack est juste…

Juste quoi ? Un ami ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Le meurtrier de sa petite-amie ? Ianto ne pouvait plus décemment l'appeler comme ça, même dans l'intimité de son esprit. Le gars qui essayait de le sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé depuis Lisa ? Rhys ne voulait certainement pas entendre ça.

\- Juste une connaissance, acheva maladroitement Ianto. Rien de plus, ajouta t'il, devant l'air peu convaincu de Rhys. C'est juste… j'ai envie de me faire de nouveaux amis, tu comprends ? Changer un peu ma routine.

Cette excuse était pitoyable, Ianto le savait. Les sourcils de Rhys se froncèrent encore davantage.

\- Et il fallait que tu le choisisses lui ?

\- Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Juste qu'une chose soit bien claire : Je ne veux jamais voir ton nouvel ami à moins d'un kilomètre de ma Gwen.

Ianto sourit, et Rhys lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Jack ne risquait pas de rencontrer Gwen, si Ianto continuait à l'éviter, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

* * *

Au bout de plus d'une semaine sans le croiser, Ianto avait fini par penser que Jack avait peut-être abandonné. Après tout, si Jack avait vraiment voulu le trouver, Ianto aurait sans doute eu plus de mal à l'éviter. L'idée que Jack avait si facilement renoncer l'attristait un peu, mais Ianto s'était convaincu que tout était pour le mieux.

Jack était plus déterminé que ce que Ianto croyait.

Il l'attendait devant sa voiture. Il s'appuyait contre la carrosserie, avait un large sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, et ses mains étaient nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans.

Ianto sut immédiatement qu'il n'arriverait pas à refuser sa compagnie.

Il en avait trop besoin. Il ne se l'admettait pas encore à lui-même, mais il avait trop besoin de l'oubli, du sentiment de confort, que la présence de Jack lui apportait. Ianto ne se l'avouait pas, mais il n'en pouvait plus, d'être déprimé. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce brouillard qui semblait grignoter son existence.

\- Jack ? appela t'il avec curiosité.

\- Lui-même, sourit encore plus largement l'interpellé. Comment allez-vous ce soir, monsieur Jones ?

\- J'irais beaucoup mieux si je n'avais pas la sensation d'être suivi. On a déjà parlé de cette histoire d'harcèlement, non ?

Jack s'éloigna de la voiture, d'un pas presque guilleret. Le sarcasme de Ianto était la preuve, selon lui, qu'il n'allait pas essayer de se débarrasser de sa présence. Cela rendait Jack étrangement heureux.

\- C'est que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Je te manquais déjà ? plaisanta Ianto, en ouvrant son coffre et en y jetant ses affaires.

\- À vrai dire, oui. Je m'inquiétais surtout, répondit sincèrement Jack.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je suis un grand garçon.

Jack soupira. Il pouvait voir Ianto se fermer. Il pouvait le voir, enfoncer soigneusement toutes ses émotions au plus profond de son être. Il demanda abruptement :

\- Est-ce que tu m'évitais ?

\- Oui.

Ianto parut un instant choqué par sa propre révélation, mais il se reprit suffisamment pour soutenir le regard de Jack.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que je me suis forcé à ne pas te courir après. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas te laisser tomber, même si tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Tu comptes m'imposer ta présence ? ricana Ianto.

\- Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour t'aider à aller mieux, alors oui.

Ianto laissa échapper un soupire agacé. Il voulait dire à Jack qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il baissa la tête. Jack s'approcha doucement.

\- Comment tu vas, Ianto ? demanda t'il, parce que c'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Ianto leva les yeux vers lui. Et Jack put y voir toute la douleur qui y coulait encore. Il eut de nouveau cette furieuse envie de le serrer contre lui.

\- Honnêtement ? soupira le jeune infirmier. Mal, Jack. Si mal que je ne m'en rendais même plus compte, avant que tu n'interviennes. Mais je vais mieux, quand tu es là.

Jack écarquilla les yeux à cette confession. Il s'efforça de ne pas se sentir trop content de lui. Déjà, il faisait une différence, déjà, Ianto parlait d'aller mieux.

Avant que Jack aie pu répondre, Ianto referma bruyamment son coffre, se secoua, et proposa abruptement :

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

\- Ianto Jones, me proposerais-tu un rencard ? plaisanta Jack, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Jack…

Le regard réprobateur que Ianto lui lança fit éclater Jack de rire.

Et Ianto se dit que désormais qu'il avait une présence si rayonnante dans sa vie, il ne pourrait plus jamais supporter son brouillard quotidien.

Il en voulut à Jack, de bouleverser son monde. Mais Jack voulait l'aider, et Ianto n'arrivait plus à nier qu'il avait besoin de soutien.

\- Allez, viens, offrit Jack. Je connais un bar, pas loin.

Ianto lui lança ses clefs de voitures.

\- Alors me ramener en vie chez moi devient ta responsabilité.

Ianto ne réalisa pas qu'il venait d'avouer son intention à Jack de se saouler. De boire jusqu'à ne plus être en état de conduire. Boire pour apaiser cette douleur qui ne le laissait jamais vraiment, malgré la présence réconfortante de Jack.

Ianto ne se rendit pas compte de cet aveu, parce que ce comportement lui était coutumier. Parce qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital avec l'intention de boire, comme presque tous les soirs.

Parce qu'il allait toujours tellement mal. Mais Jack comprit, ce que ces clefs qu'il attrapa au vol signifiaient. Il comprit que Ianto n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Il comprit qu'il avait failli se réjouir trop vite.

Il comprit, et il s'en désola. Ianto Jones méritait mieux que lui, pour l'aider avec son deuil. Mais Jack était tout ce qu'il avait.

Alors Jack attrapa les clefs, les mit dans sa poche, et se jura de garder Ianto en sécurité. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Il espérait que cela suffirait.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa !**

 **Si vous avez la furieuse envie de m'insulter pour mon retard, ou que vous aussi vous avez quelques envie incendiaire envers ce site, la case review attend vos complaintes ! Et, en passant, vous pouvez toujours donner un avis sur l'histoire ^^**

 **A Dimanche ( oui, je deviens réaliste quant à ma ponctualité ^^)**


End file.
